My wife
by Love virus
Summary: Bang Yongguk, seorang polisi harus terpaksa meninggalkan istri tercintanya, Bang Junhong a.k.a Zelo. Karena kasus kriminal yang terjadi di Amerika karena ia seorang wakil ketua, dan akhirnya Yongguk meminta Zico, Donghae dan Tao untuk menemani Zelo. "Tapi aku menyukaimu". BangLo KrisTao ZicoxZeLo in this chapter! MPREG RATED M Chap 2 UPDATE!
1. seriously?

**My wife**

**Rated : M**

**Cast : Zelo Yongguk**

**Pair(s) : BangLo ZiLo(Zico x Zelo) KrisTao HaeHyuk ChanBaek**

**Genre: Romace/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning! YAOI OOC Typo(s) abal aneh M-PREG mambrohh*plak**

**Summary : Bang Yongguk, seorang polisi harus terpaksa meninggalkan istri tercintanya, Bang Junhong a.k.a Zelo. Karena kasus kriminal yang terjadi di Amerika karena ia seorang wakil ketua, dan akhirnya Yongguk meminta Zico, Donghae dan Tao untuk menemani Zelo. "Tapi aku menyukaimu". "T-Tapi aku istri Yongguk". "Aku tak peduli". "Z-Zico?! A-apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak Tao dan Donghae bersamaan.**

**Ooo**

**.**

**[Back sound] **

**Bigbang – Tell me goodbye**

**.**

**Ooo**

**Chapter 1 **

**Seriously?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Zelo POV**

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk saat Yongguk berkata jika aku takkan sendirian saat ia akan tugas nanti. Sebenarnya aku sedikit tak rela namun karena tekatnya untuk menjadi seorang polisi sangat kuat, aku jadi mendukungnya. Aku ingat saat ia berkata jika impiannya yaitu menjadi seorang polisi saat kita masih berteman dulu.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Kami baru berteman dua hari lalu disaat pertemuan kami yang tidak disengaja. Saat Yongguk memukuli beberapa preman yang mencoba memperkosaku, entahlah jika Yongguk tidak ada bagaimana nasibku saat itu.

Aku memang namja lemah, dan mendiang eommaku bilang tubuhku ini setengah yeoja. Maksud setengah yeoja adalah aku memiliki vagina atau biasa di sebut Rahim. Aku sempat tidak terima namun mendiang Sungmin Umma bilang jika aku adalah namja spesial, tubuhku juga kecil seperti yeoja dan juga wajahku yang cantik dan imut ini dengan warna kulitku yang seputih susu dan juga rambut dengan warna pink.

Mendiang Sungmin Umma menyukai warna pink, jadi aku memutuskan untuk merubah warna rambutku menjadi warna pink untuk selamanya. Nah mengenai Yongguk, ia menjadi sedikit protektif padaku entahlah aku tak mengerti pada saat itu. Ia selalu mengikutiku saat pulang bahkan Yongguk selalu menungguku sampai sekolahku selesai, Aku dan Yongguk tidak akan mungkin bisa satu sekolah karena umurku yang terlalu muda. Aku duduk di kelas 2 SMP dan ia duduk di kelas 3 SMA, sangat jauh bukan?

Padahal jarak sekolahku dan sekolahnya terbilang sangat jauh namun dengan nekatnya Yongguk menungguku pulang lalu setelah itu mengantarkanku pulang dengan motornya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin Umma meninggal, itu membuatku sangat depresi juga membuatku sakit. Aku sempat tidak bersekolah 2 bulan karena sakit, aku merasa sangat sedih juga takut.

_Aku takut sendiri_

Tanpa aku ketahui ternyata hampir setiap hari berdiri ia didepan pagar rumahku walau hanya setiap sore, mungkin untuk melihat keadaanku namun ia sengaja tidak masuk ke rumahku sama sekali. Padahal Kyuhyun Appa mengizinkannya untuk masuk namun ia masih saja seperti itu sampai-sampai hujan turun sangat deras, saat itu aku tak sengaja hendak akan menutup jendela kamarku yang langsung ter-arah pada pagar rumah dilantai dasar, aku melihat Yongguk disana. Menatapku dari depan pagar rumahku kearahku tanpa ekspresi. Aku sempat terdiam saling bertatap namun aku mendengar suara kilat yang keras. Akhirnya aku segera turun dan membukakan pagar lalu menyuruhnya masuk, ia sangat basah kuyup akibat hujan deras di luar.

Appa menyuruhnya untuk mandi dan aku segera membuat cokelat panas dan cream soup yang mungkin akan membuatnya hangat. Tak lama setelah coklat panas dan krim sup ini jadi, Yongguk sudah duduk di meja makan dengan pakaian appaku. Ia terlihat sangat cool dan tampan dengan raut wajahnya yang datar, kemudian aku meletakkan coklat panas dan cream soup di hadapannya.

Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun Appa menarikku masuk ke kamarnya dan ia mengatakan jika ada suatu urusan di perusahaannya yang mendadak yang tak bisa ia tolak sampai akhirnya ia harus pergi ke kantor hari itu juga. Aku tersenyum dan memeluk Kyuhyun Appa bermaksud untuk menyemangatinya, setelah setelah Kyuhyun appa pergi aku berjalan kembali ke ruang makan dan sedikit kaget melihat Cream soup yang belum tersentuh sama sekali namun Yongguk sedang meminum coklat panasnya.

"Hyung.. Kenapa supnya tidak dimakan? Apa kau tak suka? Nanti kau sakit" tanyaku.

"Aku mau kau yang menyuapiku" katanya dengan nada datar, aku hanya bisa tersenyum sejenak mengambil cream sup lalu duduk di samping Yongguk. Kemudian menyuapi Yongguk sampai akhirnya Cream soup itu habis, aku terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya Yongguk memecahkan keheningan.

"Dimana Appamu?" Tanya Yongguk tanpa menatapku.

"Ah, itu.. Tadi ada urusan mendadak jadinya aku ditinggal sendiri" kataku pelan.

"Memang adik dan kakakmu kemana?" Tanya Yongguk.

"A-aku tidak punya adik, kakakku sudah kerja jadi terkadang aku sendiri di rumah jika seperti ini" kataku pelan sambil menggaruk leherku, Yongguk menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Kakakmu bekerja sebagai apa?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Kakakku.. Ia berada di Jepang, entahlah aku tak tahu" kataku sambil memainkan sendok.

"Aku ingin menjadi polisi" kata Yongguk tiba-tiba, aku menatapnya bingung.

"Loh? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja? Menjadi polisi itu sedikit... Berat?"

"Agar aku bisa menjagamu" katanya sambil menatapku dalam, aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu.

"Saranghae" kata Yongguk pelan, aku terdiam sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalaku lagi. Entahlah aku tak bisa merasakan apa-apa saat ini.

"Kau ini polos sekali, jangan sampai kay berpindah pada yang lain. Aku akan menunggumu selalu, my wife" kata Yongguk dengan nada bicara yang sedikit dingin, apa maksudnya '_my wife_'? "Aku pulang dulu, tadi ummaku menyuruhku pulang" kata Yongguk mengelus kepalaku pelan kemudian aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang besar berjalan membelakangiku.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa bulan, akhirnya Yongguk lulus sedangkan aku naik ke kelas 3 SMP. Banyak sekali tugas juga beberapa kesibukan hingga aku dan Yongguk jarang bertemu. Sampai akhirnya aku masuk SMA favoritku, Kyuhyun Appa bahagia dan memelukku erat saat itu sampai tak kusangka ada Yongguk disana. Aku hanya bisa diam saat tiba-tiba Yongguk bertekuk lutut padaku di lapangan SMPku kemudian menyondorkan sebuah kotak merah kecil yang berisi cincin.

"Would u be my wife?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi sungguh-sungguh, teman-teman yang lain mendekati kami berdua, mengelilingi kami.

"Jawab Zel!"

"Ppali!"

"Jangan membuatnya menunggu"

"Manisnya.." Aku sedikit malu mendengar beberapa anak di sekolahku mengataiku seperti itu, tapi aku harus cepat menjawabnya aku tak mau membuatnya menunggu.

"Y-Yes I do" jawabku yakin, kemudian ia memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari manisku, sangat indah sekali. Sebuah cincin dengan ukiran yang sangat cantik dan indah seperti kaca. Tak lama tiba-tiba ia menyondorkan sebuket mawar merah padaku, setelah aku menerimanya lalu menggendongku membawanya ke apartemennya dan bodohnya appa membiarkanku _diculik_ seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA, Kyuhyun appa meninggalkanku selamanya. Aku sangat shock karena telah kehilangan salah satu orang tuaku lagi, aku berusaha kuat melihat peti appaku di upacara kematiannya kemudian di tutup dan ditimbun oleh tanah, membuat air mataku terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Akhirnya hyungku menjual rumah appa dan umma, dan membawaku ke Jepang namun pada saat itu Yongguk datang dan menarikku untuk tinggal dengannya di apartementnya di Seoul, sampai akhirnya tak lama ia melamarku dan kami menikah.

Dan aku mengenakan gaun bukan jas saat pernikahan kami, hyungku Eunhyuk mendandaniku hingga tampak seperti seorang yeoja. Aku tak menyangka jika pantulan dalam cermin itu adalah diriku dengan lekuk tubuh, make up , mataku juga penampilan ini aku merasa _cantik _dan_ sempurna_.

TENGG TENGG

"Apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami dari Cho Junhong dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Yes I do"

"Apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri dari Bang Yongguk, dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Yes I do"

"Silahkan mencium istrimu, Bang Yongguk" kata sang Pendeta, seketika Yongguk memegang wajahku menarikku sampai akhirnya jarak kami hanya beberapa centi saja, aku hanya memejamkan mataku lalu aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di bibirku dan dilumat pelan. Ini first kissku, namun aku tak tahu first kiss Yongguk tapi aku tak peduli. Kedua tanganku kini berada di dada Yongguk, dan tak lama Yongguk memeluk leherku sambil tetap menciumku.

_Permintaanku hanya satu saat ini,_

_Aku ingin Appa dan Umma melihatku dari sini, bukan dari surga..._

.

.

.

.

Setelah kita menikah, Yongguk membeli sebuah rumah di Seoul. Aku begitu menyukainya karena desain rumah ini sangat mirip dengan rumah orang tuaku dan sangat sama persis letak-letak sofa, kamar mandi dan yang lainnya sampai-sampai aku berkata terimakasih tiada henti pada Yongguk. Namun Yongguk hanya diam menatapku intens, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mandi saja.

Setelah aku mandi, aku sedikit terkejut bahwa di dalam kamarku ada Yongguk yang sedang menonton tv yang terduduk di sofa, aku lupa jika kita sudah menikah pasti satu kamar bukan? Aku sampai lupa hal itu, bodoh sekali kau Bang Junhong! Aku segera mengenakan pakaian piyama yang Yongguk belikan kemarin, juga celana jeans hitam pendek yang kontras dengan warna kulitku.

Omo! Aku terkaget melihat bayangan yang di dalam cermin, apakah itu aku? Dengan piyama bewarna pink soft yang sepertinya ukurannya kecil sampai-sampai perutku sedikit terlihat dan celana jeans yang pendeknya 20cm diatas lututku membuatku semakin, seksi eh? A-apa yang aku lakukan? Mengapa aku berpenampilan seperti ini?

Diam-diam aku duduk di samping Yongguk dan menyandar pada bahunya sambil menonton tv bersamanya membuatku nyaman. Tanpa kusadari Yongguk menatapku intens sejak tadi, ia menatapku dari atas hingga ke bawah berkali-kali.

"Zelo?" tanyanya bingung. Aku semakin bergelayut manja di tangannya sambil sedikit mempoutkan bibirku, kenapa aku semanja ini?

"Let's do it" gumamnya pelan, aku masih bisa mendnegarnya namun aku tak mengerti maksudnya, namun tiba-tiba ia menggendongku ala bridal style dan dengan refleks aku memeluk lehernya.

"A-Apa? Hyung?! Turunkan aku" perintahku, namun tiba-tiba Yongguk menjatuhkanku di atas kasur King size kami. Yongguk duduk diatas perutku dan jarak kami saat ini hanya beberapa centi saja saat ini.

"First night and let's make a baby" bisiknya di telingaku, aku terkaget dan hanya bisa pasrah saat ia mencium bibirku dan melumatnya pelan.

Aku melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya dan masih melanjutkan kegiatan kami, dengan perlahan Yongguk mengusap perutku lalu membuka kancing piyama yang aku kenakan. Mungkin sudah saatnya…

"Eunnghh… h-hyunggh.. Yongguk.. ah.." desahku akibat ciuman Yongguk yang mulai sedikit liar, ciuman Yongguk turun ke leherku. Ia menghisap dan menggigit pelan leherku dengan sangat kuat juga mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Panggil namaku terus baby" katanya pelan lalu kini ia tengah mencium perutku, aku hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuan Yongguk. Dengan tiba-tiba Yongguk membuka celanaku lalu memasukkan kejantananku kedalam mulutnya.

"Auunghhh,,, aahhh…~ " desahku saat Yongguk mengeluarkan dan memasukkan kejantananku kedalam mulutnya. Aku hanya bisa terbaring pasrah walau kejantananku menegang, namun aku sudah sedikit lelah. Tanganku kini hanya bisa meremas seprai yang sudah tak beraturan ini.

**CROTT**

Yongguk menelan habis semua cairanku, bahkan ia sampai menjilati selangkanganku. Tak lama Yongguk sudah naked di hadapanku, lihatlah itu tubuh atletisnya dengan kulit tan, bentuk perutnya yang indah juga kejantanannya yang menegang sempurna, s-sangat besar. Dengan tiba-tiba aku menarik kejantanannya lalu memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam mulutku, memasukkan dan mengeluarkannya dengan tempo yang sedikit cepat. Kudengar Yongguk sedikit mendesah sambil menarik kepalaku pelan, setelah aku rasa kejantanannya sudah berdenyut(?) tiba-tiba saja ia mendorongku hingga aku berada di bawahnya lagi.

Menggosok-gosokkan kejantanannya di sepan hole-ku membuatku sedikit mendesah, dengan posisi kedua kakiku berada di bahunya, bersiaplah Junhong kau akan berbadan dua nanti. Dengan sekali hentakkan Yongguk memasukkan kejantananya yang besar dan panjang kedalam holeku, aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku dan mencakar punggung Yongguk dengan kasar merasakan suatu benda yang tumpul dan panjang masuk kedalam holeku.

"Augh.. baby kau sungguh sempithh, tapi setidaknya kau masih virgin.. ahh.." desah Yongguk kemudian mencium bibirku liar, gerakan kejantanannya semakin mengganas dan rasa sakit itu sudah terganti dengan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Ahh… uh.. d-disitu ahh" desahku sedikit tertahan karena Yongguk mencium bibirku ganas, lalu beralih menciumi leher juga perutku hingga meninggalkan kissmark disana. Tiba-tiba Yongguk membalikkan posisiku, aku yang menjadi berada di atasnya. Yongguk menepuk pantatku pelan sebagai bertanda agar aku mulai bergerak dan akhirnya aku mulai menaik dan menurunkan tubuhku perlahan.

"Eunghh… ahh.. baby… you're so hot" gumamnya tak jelas buatku, tak lama pandanganku mulai buram dan aku jatuh diatasnya. Yongguk membalikkan posisi kami menjadi aku yang di bawah lalu terus menggenjot holeku hingga akhirnya mencapai titiknya.

"A-Ah.. d-disitu,, ahh" desahku sambil meremas rambutnya, aku merasakan kejantanannya berkedut didalam holeku sampai akhirnya kejantanannya menyemburkan cairannya. Cairan hangatnya kini mulai mengereyamiku(?) yang pasti aku akan hamil. Yongguk jatuh diatas tubuhku kemudian ia menciumi leherku pelan. Nafas kami memburu setelah kegiatan yang memerlukan banyak oksigen tadi.

"Ah.. h-hyungghh, berat" kataku sedikit memukul punggungnya.

"Kau sangat Sexy" gumamnya lalu aku merasa kejantanannya yang memang belum di keluarkan, menjadi sedikit menegang.

"H-Hyung… j-jangan bilang—Ahh!" kata-kataku sempat terputus saat Yongguk menggenjot kejantanannya didalam holeku. Aku tak menyangka jika aku dan Yongguk melakukan 'itu' sampai 6 ronde dan saat menuju ke ronde 7 aku jatuh pingsan, hahaha dasar suami mesum rasakan itu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa bulan kejadian malam itiu sampai membuatku tak bisa berjalan, hampir setiap pagi aku mengalami morning sick sampai-sampai hyungku yang cantik a.k.a Eunhyuk datang dan merawatku. Yongguk agak sedikit cemberut saat aku lebih dekat dengan hyungku ketimbang dia yang notabene adalah suamiku hahaha. Tapi ia mengerti, karena semenjak ia menjadi seorang polisi ia menjadi sedikit sibuk bahkan sampai tidak pulang.

Eunhyuk hyung memberikan test pack dan ternyata aku memang hamil, Yongguk memelukku sangat erat sampai aku tak bisa bernafas. Eunhyuk dan Baekhyun hyung yang juga sepupuku hanya bisa tertawa melihat mukaku seperti itu. Sampai-sampai ia sayangnya pada kandunganku, ia selalu menciumi perutku setiap pagi.

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sedikit tersenyum mengingat masa lalu yang sedikit romantis? Ya ia sangat romantis dan aku yang sama sekali tidak mengerti hal ke romantisan itu.

Tak lama mobil sport merah terparkir di bandara incheon, aku melihat dua orang namja tampan dan seorang namja manis turun dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan kearahku.

"Hey Yongguk! Kau belum berangkat?" Tanya salah satu namja tampan sambil menatapku bingung.

"Aku menunggu kalian babo, sudahlah. Aku ada urusan di Amerika dan tidak sebentar aku di sana. Tolong jaga istriku selagi aku tidak ada, aku percaya kalian. Ia sedang hamil" kata Yongguk sambil menepuk bahu dua namja tampan di hadapannya.

"Oke, percayalah pada kami" kata kedua namja tampan tersebut, kemudian Yongguk menarikku hingga sampai bandara.

"Jaga dirimu Yeobo" kata Yongguk lalu menarikku dan mencium keningku kemudian memelukku erat, aku merasakan bahuku basah. Ia menangis, aku mengelus punggungnya lembut.

"Yongguk-ah! Cepat!" Panggil beberapa temannya, kemudian Yongguk menatapku sedih. Aku mengusap air matanya lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Fighting" kataku pelan, ia tersenyum lalu mengangguk , sedikit membuka bajuku yang aku kenakan dan mencium perutku. Ia berjalan meninggalkanku sambil membawa kopernya dan melambaikan tangan padaku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju parkiran bersama tiga namja tadi.

"Annyeong, Lee Donghae imnida, dia Zico dan ini Huang Zi Tao" kata seorang namja bernama Donghae memperkenalkan dirinya juga yang lainnya.

"Salam kenal" kata namja manis tersebut, sambil berjabat tangan dengannya. "Huang Zi Tao imnida panggil saja Tao" aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Dia Zico"

Aku menatap namja bernama Zico itu dan aku sedikit terkejut saat ia menatapku intens. Jujur saja ia begitu tampan dan kulit tan—t-tunggu?! Zelo, apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Kau sedang hamil? Berapa bulan?" Tanya Donghae hyung "Bagaimana kalau kita makan ice cream?" mendengar kata ice cream aku sedikit menginginkannya, entahlah yang pasti aku sangat mengiginkannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo!" kata Tao hyung kemudian menarik kami bertiga menuju mobil sport merah.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**Yooooona: #ngelap darah# Ona sedikit takut saat ngetik bagian NCnya, maaf klo masih typos. Soalnya perut ona sakit*curcol* apa kurang hot? Nanti ona bakar (?)#plak**


	2. Wae?

**My Wife **

**Rated : M**

**Cast : Zelo Yongguk**

**Pair(s) : BangLo ZiLo(Zico x Zelo) KrisTao HaeHyuk ChanBaek Yoonyul**

**Genre: Romace/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning! YAOI **** YURI ****OOC Typo(s) abal aneh xD**

**Summary : Yongguk yaitu seorang polisi harus terpaksa meninggalkan istri tercintanya, Bang Junhong a.k.a Zelo. Karena kasus kriminal yang terjadi di Amerika karena ia seorang wakil ketua, dan akhirnya Yongguk meminta Zico, Donghae dan Tao untuk menemani Zelo. "Tapi aku menyukaimu". "T-Tapi aku istri Yongguk". "Aku tak peduli". "Z-Zico?! A-apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Teriak Tao dan Donghae bersamaan.**

**Ooo**

**Zelo pov**

Akhirnya kami sampai di kedai es krim dan aku duduk tepat di sebelah Zico hyung dan di hadapanku adalah Tao hyung dan Donghae hyung. Karena aku baru saja mengenal merekajadi aku tak bisa banyak berbicara.

"Tao, kau mau es krim apa hm?" Tanya Zico hyung sambil membuka buku menu.

"Strawberry Ice cream. Dengan caramel dan choco chip" katanya dengan suara yang dibuat lucu, yaampun hyung ini imut juga. Aku ragu jika ia memiliki seorang yeojachigu, adanya malah ia yg dikejar namja diluar sana =.=

"Kalau hyung apa?" Tanya Zico hyung pada Donghae.

"Fish like sea ice cream" kata Donghae hyung sedikit berbinar-binar melihat gamba es krim coklat berbentuk ikan diatas serutan es dengan topping anggur di dalam buku menu, Zico hyung sedikit menghela nafasnya.

Namun sesuatu dalam diriku tiba-tiba memintaku ingin mencium seseorang, entahlah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan ngidam? Aku kurang paham tentang itu tetapi bagaimana ini? Yongguk sedang tidak ada disini sedangkan aku ingin sekali mencium seseorang walau bukan di bibir.

"Kalau kau Junhongie~?" Tanya Zico hyung.

"Panggil Zelo saja" kataku pelan sambil mengelus perutku, namun posisi Zico hyung tepat berada di depanku, jarak kami hanya beberapa senti saja. Aku sedikit memundurkan tubuhku dan sedikit menunduk saat Zico hyung terasa semakin mendekat.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Zico hyung dengan suara datarnya, mian ya hyung aku jadi salah tingkah begini.

"A-aku-" perkataanku terputus saat aku tiba-tiba mengingat dimana Yongguk membelikanku sekotak Ice cream vanilla dengan choco chips dan kita memakannya hanya berdua sambil menonton tv dengan canda dan tawa. Tak lama saat itu aku mengantuk dan tertidur diruang TV bersama Yongguk yang sepertinya ia tertidur juga dan aku merasakan ia mengecup keningku sebelum aku benar-benar tertidur, tak sadar air mata jatuh dari mataku. Oh tuhan, aku lebih baik hidup sederhana namun selalu bersama dibandingkan dengan harta melimpah namun hanya ditinggal sendiri oleh suami. Lebih tepatnya ditinggal berdua oleh si mungil, seorang umma harus kuat bukan?

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Zico hyung tiba-tiba yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku, wajah tampannya kini tengah menatapku khawatir.

"A-aniya.. Aku hanya ingin bulgogi" kataku tiba-tiba sambil mengerucutkan bibirku, entahlah mengapa aku tiba-tiba sedikit manja.

"Bulgogi? Sini Hae pesankan" kata Donghae hyung kemudian memanggil seorang pelayan. Jujur saja, yang aku inginkan bulgogi buatan Zico, aish Bang Junhong! Apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan hanya bisa menatap wallpaper handphoneku, foto Yongguk menggunakan kaos santai hitam dengan jaket kulit sambil tersenyum pada kamera dan menggenggam sebuket mawar merah. Ia sangat tampan.

"Zelo-ah, kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Tao hyung tiba-tiba, aku sempat tak sadar saat Donghae hyung tiba-tiba mengambil handphoneku.

"Ya! Baru saja ditinggal Yongguk satu jam udah berkaca-kaca gitu matanya. Zel, kamu lagi hamil jangan sedih nanti bayinya nangis" kata Donghae hyung menatapku khawatir.

"Iya, nanti baby-nya nangis. Perut Zelo air semua loh, nanti banjir" kata Tao hyung menatapku polos. Aku sedikit tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan Tao hyung tadi.

"Hahaha, kau polos sekali Tao. Mana ada bayi yang di dalam kandungan itu menangis" tawa Zico hyung sambil menepuk kepala Tao hyung, Tao hyung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Lalu datanglah seorang pelayan, meletakkan ice cream dihadapan Tao hyung dan Donghae hyung, meletakkan cappucino dihadapan Zico hyung dan akhirnya segelas susu dan bulgogi.

"Kenapa susu?" Tanyaku bete.

"Kamu lagi hamil Zel" jawab Zico hyung.

"..." Aku masih menatap segelas susu hangat dihadapanku ini, aku sama sekali tidak lapar. Namun tiba-tiba se-sendok bulgogi dengan paksa di masukkan kedalam mulutku, aku sedikit terkejut bahwa Chanyeol hyung lah yang melakukannya, lho? Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Mhyungghh-(hyuung!)" Kataku sambil mengunyah makananku dan berusaha menelannya.

"Telan dulu Zel" kata Zico hyung sambil mengelus punggungku pelan.

"U-UHUK!" Aku tak bisa menelan bulgogi yang sangat banyak dalam mulutku itu dan dengan cepat aku berjalan mencari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Hahaha" tawa Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan Happy virusnya, Donghae dan Zico memutar bola matanya bosan melihat kelakuan Chanyeol. Tao mengabaikan mereka semua dengan asik memakan es krismnya, kemudian Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari Zico dan Donghae kemudian mendekati Tao.

"Tao, hyung mau ice creamnya" kata Chanyeol bebisik di telinga Tao, Tao yang mendapat perlakuan itu sedikit terkaget dan menghentikan makan ice creamnya lalu menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Andwae, pesan saja sendiri" jawab Tao singkat lalu meneruskan makan Ice creamnya. Ide jahil terlintas dipikiran Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau minta belikan Kris hyung aja lah" kata Chanyeol berpura-pura bete dihadapan Tao, Tao yang mendengar nama 'Kris' langsung memberhentikan kegiatan makannya dan langsung memberikan ice creamnya pada Chanyeol dengan muka polosnya. Donghae hanya bisa membuang nafasnya berat dan Zico sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat untuk menyusul Zelo.

"Kris? Bukankah dia sobat karibmu, Chanyeol?" Tanya Donghae bingung. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan dengan jahil ia mencubit pipi Tao.

"A-aa! Sakit hyung!" Jerit Tao manja, Chanyeol terbahak-bahak melihatnya dan Donghae? Ia masih sedikit risih dengan tatapan-tatapan yeoja di sekitarnya yang menatapnya berbinar-binar.

"Kau suka Kris, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol menggodai Tao, Tao yang mendengarnya berblushing ria(?) Dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Padahal dia sukanya sama kau, Tao" kata Chanyeol menatap Tao datar sambil menarik pipi Tao hingga memerah, Tao yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol hanya terbengong membayangkan Kris yang sedang tersenyum padanya, tapi Tao memikirkan bahwa sejak kapan ia bertemu Kris? Pertama dan juga terakhir kali ia bertemu Kris saat menjenguk Donghae sewaktu kecelakaan, Tao tidak sengaja salah arah hingga sampai ke ruang mayat dan ia tak sengaja bertemu Kris dan akhirnya mengantarkannya ke ruang rawat Donghae.

"Aku tidak percaya" jawab Tao polos, menatap Chanyeol kesal karena sejak tadi menarik pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Zelo sedikit menghela nafasnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat keadaannya, wajahnya sedikit pucat dan tadi pagi ia sengaja tidak sarapan demi mengantar suaminya.

"Zelo? Sedang apa kau? Kenapa kau lama seka-eh?" Tanya Zico tiba-tiba datang dibelakangnya, Zelo berbalik dan menatap Zico kaget.

"A-aku eh-" perkataannya terputus saat tiba-tiba Zico mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya pelan, membuat Zelo tersadar dari apa yang diperbuat Zico sampai akhirnya Zelo mendorong Zico pelan.

"Why?" Tanya dia lembut.

"M-mianhae" kata Zelo tertunduk, tak berani menatap Zico yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"Why?" Tanya Zico lagi, Zelo berusaha mencerna apa yang menjadikan Znamja dihadapannya begini. Namun tiba-tiba Donghae memergoki mereka sedang berdua didekat westafel, Donghae menatap mereka bingung.

"Zico, Zelo. Kita akan pulang, apa makanannya mau dibungkus saja?" Tanya Donghae, Zico dan Zelo menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan.

"Dan, aku ingin kalian berkunjung ke rumahku dulu, juseyo" kata Donghae kemudian ia menarik Zico dan Zelo. Kini Donghae berada dihadapan mereka yang pasti membelakangi mereka, tiba-tiba Zico menggenggam tangan Zelo. refleks Zelo menghentikan langkahnya dan beralih menatap wajah tampan Zico.

"Saranghae" bisiknya tanpa menatap Zelo.

"T-tapi a-aku sudah memiliki Yongguk" ucap Zelo dengan lembut tiba-tiba, namun Zico menggeleng kepalanya pelan.

"Jika ia memang mencintaimu, mengapa ia tidak ada disini? Tidak menjagamu?" Tanya Zico mengintograsi, Zelo pun bingung sendiri**#author : sini ziconya buat author Kyung: #kick author#**

"A-Ani, dia mencintaiku" jawab Zelo singkat, ia tak berani menatap mata tajam Zico.

"Hey kalian, cepatlah" panggil Donghae tiba-tiba, Tao pun yang berada tak jauh dari Zico dan Zelo, menghampiri mereka kemudian menarik Zelo.

** at Donghae's house**

"Hyung~ aku ingin membuat kue" kata seorang namja manis tersenyum pada Donghae, dia adalah adik Donghae.

"Eh, kenapa begitu Baekkie?" taya Donghae pabo#dicekek Eunhyuk#

"Karena untuk memberikannya pada teman-teman Hyung atas keberasilanku~" kata Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada sang kakak, kini mereka berdua sedang duduk di dapur sedangkan Donghae membiarkan Chanyeol, Tao, Zico dan Zelo berkeliaran(?) didalam rumah Donghae.

"Hoaam.. aku mengantuk" gumam Tao.

"Tidur lah" jawab Chanyeol sambil mencari sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia belum temukan(?)

"Dimana?" tanya Zelo, sepertinya ia mulai mengantuk juga.

"Di kamarku saja" jawab seorang namja manis yang tiba-tiba berdiri tak jauh dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol sedikit mundur karena kaget akan kehadiran Baekhyun. Zico yang barus saja duduk disamping Zelo sedikit bingung saat tiba-tiba Tao dan Zelo berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang tamu bersama Baekhyun.

"H-Hyung.. itu adikmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Ne, wae yeol?" tanya Donghae.

"Too cute" gumam Chanyeol, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dasar playboy" kata Zico datar, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. ya, memang di sekolahnya ia dikenal playboy namun ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun, hanya mengharkoskan(?) namja dan yeoja sih iya.

"Oh my beautiful target~" kini Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi namun Donghae mengetuk kepala namja yang lebih muda darinya itu pelan.

"Dalam mimpimu" ucap Donghae.

.

.

.

"Hyaaa aku mau tidur dengan ini" kata Tao sambil memeluk sebuah boneka panda yang besar.

"Hahahaha, pakai saja dan Zelo. kau gunakan bantalku" kata Baekhyun sambil melemparkan bantal pink bergambar barbie(?). Tao yang melihatnya terdiam sejenak lalu mengambil bantalnya.

"Andwae, ini aku yang pakai jugaa" kata Tao sambil memanyunkan bibirnya terlihat semakin cute.

"Hahahha... baiklah kalau begitu, Zelo kau gunakan ini" kata Baekhyun memberikan sebuah bantal berbentuk kepala kucinng, Zelo menganggukkan kepalanya lemah lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk Baekhyun, Tao pun mengikutinya dan posisi Tao kini membelakangi Zelo dan perlahan kedua namja manis itu menutup kedua mata mereka perlahan, Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Zelo?" tanya Zico pada Baehyun yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya.

"Tidur, mungkin ia kelelahan dan aku akan membuat cake dulu" kata Baekhyun dan kini pandangannya tak sengaja jatuh pada mata Chanyeol, Chanyeol sedikit tersenyum berbinar-binar(?) menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan lalu berjalan kearah dapur. "Hyung, bantu aku"

"Agh, kau ini. Hyungmu yang tampan ini tidak bisa memasak" jawab Donghae namun ia tetap berjalan menghampiri adiknya di dapur, Zico mengerutkan keningnya saat Chanyeol juga berjalan kearah dapur diikuti Donghae.

"Yakk alien aneh! diam disana saja!" teriak Baekhyun yang speetinya pada Chanyeol, tak berpikir panjang Zico berjalan kearah kamar Baekhyun yang berada dilantai atas.

**CKLEK**

Zico membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun pelan, ia bisa melihat dua orang namja manis yang tengah tertidur manis diatas kasur king size milik Baekhyun. Pikiran Zico sedang berkecamuk untuk saat ini sampai-sampai ia nekat duduk di atas perut yang tak begitu rata lagi milik Zelo. Zelo sedikit menggeliat dan membuka perlahan kedua matanya, dan ia membuka matanya lebar kaget saat melihat wajah Zico yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Namja berambut pink itu tidak sadar jika Zico mulai melumat bibirnya pelan, dengan pelan ia sedikit menolak perlakuan Zico dnegan berusaha mendorong tubuh Zico namun semuanya sia-sia tubuhnya tak kuat jika untuk mendorong tubuh Zico yang lebih besar darinya.

**Piip piip**

Tiba-tiba ponsel Zelo berbunyi, Zelo dengan sekuat tenaga menggambil ponsel yang berada dicelananya, ia kaget jika yang meneleponnya saat ini adalah suaminya, Yongguk. Zico yang malah semakin menciumi Zelo mengambil handphone Zelo dan menekan tulisan 'answer' dilayar handphonenya.

"Ahh.. h-hentikan" desah Zelo, namun Zico tak mempedulikannya.

"_Yeoboseyo, Junhongie_" jawab Yongguk yang berada diseberang sana.

"..."

"_Yeobo?_" panggil Yongguk.

"..."

"_Zeloo~ jawab panggilan suamimu ini_" panggil Yongguk lagi.

"A-Ah Zi-zico hyunghh... hentikan" suara Zelo tersengar kecil disana namun Yongguk bisa mendnegar persis apa yang didengarnya saat ini.

"..." Yongguk terdiam sejenak sampai-sampai tiba-tiba Zelo memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

'Zico' batin Yongguk, tak sadar jika tangannya sudah mengepal kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Reply ^^**

**BoemWonKyu'98** eeh.. aku juga rencananya mau buat banyak BangLo karena aku udah gilaaaaa banget sama pairing ini, ngegemesin. Pokoknya mereka harus real gak mau tau#dirajam. Gomawo reviewnya chigu ^^

**13ginger **Heeeh, Yongguk tetap sama Zelo, Cuma.. Zelonya diperebutkan#eaaakk dia tuh magnae paling cantik dan imut dimataku, dan Yongguk pantas mendapatkannya*? Hehe gomawo reviewnya.

**Guest** Hehehe… gomawo ya, ini udah update hehe… aku suka banget sama pair ini, bikin aku mikir yadong melulu#dilempar.

**Shin** Hehe makasih ya, Yongguk itu romantic apa lagi kalo udah sama Zelo#imagine, amiiin hehehe.

**MiNamGirls** Heheheehe oke, gomawo. Zcrackpair y Zico sama Zelo, utamanya mah BangLo! :3

**Junjongjello** iya hahahaha bakal ada perdebatan berat nih, Yongguknya masalahnya jauh haha. Tapi tetap BangLo, Taoris juga ada kok liat aja :3

**BloodyBleedyWings** Hai, salam kenal author baru #lambai-lambai# saya harap kamu tetap dan selamanya cinta BangLo ya! Kudu mesti wajib hehehe… aku akan berusaha memperbanyak ^^, eeeh baca dulu, bayinya bakal lahir atau enggak hehee, gomawo reviewnya :3

**BabySuLayDo** Wah kenapa bisa begitu? Tenang, biar saya yang Atur :3#dilempar# gomawo reviewnya

**Dragonpanda22** hehehe karena jarang saya ingin mencangkokkan agar readers yang membaca ff saya langsung cari di mbah google 'BangZelo ' atau 'Yongguk Zelo' hehehe, iya ada TAORISS!#Dilempar# hehe gomawo reviewnya

**CHIGU GOMAWO ATAS REVIEWNYA! #tebar foto Banglo & Taoris kissu#plak**

**Mian gk ada NC di chap ini T_T dan sangat singkat**

**soalnya author #bisik-bisik# ngetik ff ini di warnet dan disebelah author ada 4 bocah namja sialan(?) yang bisik2 ternyata ngebaca ff ini T_T mian terlalu singkat akan diupdet secepatnya#curhat#gomawo gomawo gomawoo...~ ASDFGHJKLL model rambut Tao itu aneh#digorok# ona lebih suka yang dulu... tapi mudah-mudahab kepolosan Tao(?) tidak berubah ya hahahaha... dan faktanya KRIS menyukai kartun shaun the sheep dan Dragon ball, dan TAO itu faktanya menyukai kartun animasi Panda Series dan Barbie series... huwee Tao panda juga benar-benar uke ya, huehehe#plak  
**

**aku harap kalian jadi BangLo shipper ya#kissu readers#ditendang#**

**BangLo ZiLo(Zico x Zelo) KrisTao HaeHyuk ChanBaek Yoonyul shipper juga semakin shipper ya(?) ^^**


End file.
